


Round my 69 to a 100

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Consensual Underage Sex, Counter Sex, Hand Jobs, Homework, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Power Bottom, References to Knotting, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke forces his teacher into submission and demands a passing grade
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 15





	Round my 69 to a 100

Luke looked down at his test paper, sitting in his last period class of the day. He'd failed another test, which was very inconvenient for him right now. What was he going to tell his parents? He promised them better grades than this … he looked up to his teacher, a fairly slender man, wearing a boring black shirt and green tie- matching a green jacket on the outside. He wore black just about every day, and he always looked depressed. They'd sort of unintentionally matched today, Luke was wearing a green v neck with a white under shirt and green tie, brown shorts being the school's uniform … he had little bandaids all over his body, and a black choker. It was the most they would let him customize about his outfit, so he cherished it ..

Luke listened as the bell rang, and his teacher spoke to the entire class, "Have a good weekend- remember that if you email me over the weekend then I'm not gonna bother replying until monday- so if you need something now is the time to get it done" Clive said, sitting at his desk, leaned back as his students exited his classroom. Luke just watched him type something on his phone, letting everyone flood out of the room before him … there was no way he was leaving, not until this grade was fixed. 

"I thought we had a deal?" Luke said, getting up. Clive sighed, "look- you aren't even supposed to  _ be  _ in here. I can't take you up on these little offers anymore, it's wrong- you're not actually bothering to learn anything this way …" Clive said. Luke was crossing the room, carrying the paper in one hand, "but all my answers were right! Why'd I get an F?" Luke asked, tilting his head as he set the sheet on Clive's desk. 

"Luke- you cheated …" 

"Nu uh!"

"Yes you did- you took an answer key from my desk. You cheated, stole from me, and then passed it around the class … I'm not gonna baby you anymore." Clive said, "Either start studying, or take the F" he put his foot down on the matter, and Luke just stared at him …

" … don't start that-" Clive said, starting to sweat a little as Luke began scenting. "Are you just upset because we haven't done it in a while?" He asked, walking up behind Clive's desk. "No! That's completely backwards! I'm upset because this entire situation is wrong-!" 

"You're so tense-" Luke said, putting his hand on Clive's leg. He felt his poor omega teacher simply just melt, allowing him to climb up into his lap, "hehe- say- now that i've figured out how to scent, maybe you can finally figure out how to properly knot?" 

"Quiet. I'll have to ask that you get down-" Clive said, arms weak by now as he pushed at Luke. "You can't make me leave that easily! I want an A, with all the work i put in around here, I deserve it!" Said the aggressive little alpha, his teacher completely melting in his chair, "n … o" Clive said, starting to pant as Luke rubbed up against him, nuzzling his neck, pushing off his scent. "Yes~ i've worked entirely too hard for you to chicken out on me" 

"Luke- seriously- this is inappropriate-" 

"... You're hard-"

"Of course I am!" Clive hissed, "what else was going to happen?!" He said, mostly angry at his own body for it's outrageous response. "Shh- it's okay- i'll take care of it- and then you can take care of my grade like you were  _ supposed _ to." Luke said, standing up in the chair. He kicked his shoes off, and pressed his foot up between Clive's legs, "here- you wanna suck on them don't you?" He asked, lifting his shirt so he could shove his nipples in Clive's face. 

Clive wrapped his arms around Luke, feeling pressure come down and relieve his aching bulge … Luke brushed his foot across Clive's log, smiling as he felt a mouth come around his nipple. "Good boy~ eat up- I know you've been starving, you poor little  _ virgin- _ " Luke stroked his hair, feeling his face heat up against his chest. He put more pressure up on his foot, feeling Clive hungrily drag his tongue across his chest, clinging to him as hard as he could. Luke rested his face against his head, humming to the other in the most soothing way possible, feeling him throb underneath his foot. Every few seconds the appendage would jump, twitch, ache for relief as Luke let the heel of his foot grind down into the two fleshy orbs between Clive's legs. Luke could feel him going limp, body becoming weak to his touch, weak to him in general. "L-uke-" Clive pulled away, but Luke shoved his chest right back, "Keep sucking- I'm not done with you just yet!" He said, hearing a whimper as Clive's legs tensed, trembling for a second before he gripped Luke's hips, eyes rolling back into his head. 

Luke watched Clive let go, cumming down the leg of his own pants, breathing harder than his dick as Luke sat down on his lap, innocently staring up at him. "Are we good now?" He asked, and Clive put a hand over his mouth, "Luke … you have to start-" 

"Give me an A or i'll tell everyone that you like twelve year old ass pussy- you really think I won't?" 

"Luke that's-"

"I'm done negotiating!" Luke crossed his arms, and Clive looked over at his computer … he sighed, and reluctantly lifted his hand, moving over to the spreadsheet for his class. He changed Luke's grade to an A, giving him an extra fifteen points to bring his average up to a B+ … Luke smiled, "yay! I can go home now! Can you fix my paper too?" He asked, and Clive nodded, taking a red marker and going through his previous comments, leaving a little note about a mix up on the bottom corner. " You'll have to finish yourself off-" Luke said, taking his paper from Clive as he slid off of him. "You probably made me miss the bus- so take me home!" Luke demanded, watching as Clive grabbed a box of tissues, "Give me … a second-" he sighed … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke pressed his face up against the surface of the bathroom sink. Staying after school was really a pain in the ass, especially when he was getting it up there in exchange for a better grade on his homework. They'd come in here, it was so late in the day that Luke was nearly falling asleep, not paying Clive any mind as he just used his body … Clive panted, whimpering and whining and sniveling, getting on Luke's everlasting nerves. 

"If you aren't … enjoying it- then why are you doing it? You're so annoying .."

"D- do you even feel this?" Clive asked, and Luke shrugged … he felt something, but it wasn't anything worth his attention. And sure, his teacher's dick was huge, but he was horrible at using it. His thrusts were uneven, and he was too afraid to put it all the way inside. He was moving extremely slow too, probably crying. "I- i'm sorry-" Clive said, and Luke scoffed, " you know, you could do a lot better if you just stopped worrying so much-" Luke complained, "Here you are with the body of your dreams, laid out in front of you, and you're literally just standing there shaking and crying. Grow a pair, will you? Where's the Clive that borderline assaulted me when I first came here?" 

"I- I told you that was an accident! I'm not like that!"

"Well sure you are! You might be an omega but you're still an adult male omega! And with this  _ thing  _ you have attached to your body, maybe you could actually make me feel good for once? Hmm?" Luke asked, clenching himself around Clive. 

Clive blushed, "I- don't wanna hurt you …" he said, "or do anything that c-"

"Uggghh, am I a baby or something? No, I'm officially a teenager in about a month and I don't want you to still treat me like this is elementary school! Just move however you want-" Luke huffed, turning back to see Clive completely blank … 

"Hello??"

"I- I'm scared now-" 

"You- i- ugh-" Luke said, feeling Clive slowly pull out of him. "Let's just- stop-" he said, before going still as Luke grabbed his wrist, " _ put it back in. _ " He said, and Clive bit his tongue, slowly sliding himself back in … 

" _ All the way in! _ " Luke said, 

"But-"

"Just do it!" He hissed, actually feeling something pleasant for once as Clive pushed in deeper than he usually did. Luke laid there, staring at his reflection in the mirror, and Clive's anxiety ridden face as he got about halfway inside. "I- how do you have so much - space?" Clive said, biting his lip as he slid up to his balls, gripping the edge of the sink. Luke laid there, thinking about all this length had just been wasted this whole time. He could feel it in his lungs, "cause i'm magic-" Luke mumbled gently rubbing Clive's wrists, "now I want you to move like i'm nothing but a toy- alright?" Luke said, seeing Clive nod in the reflection in the mirror before he pulled his hips back, giving a very slow thrust forward. 

" … um faster??" Luke said, feeling Clive barely speed up. "Come on! Faster!" He yelled, continuing to yell at Clive, starting to call him out of his name, feeling him shift his hands from the sink to his hips. Clive got a little less hesitant with each thrust, starting to loosen up a little, breath hitching into a feminine moan that made Luke smile as he finally started moving at a normal pace. "you're so cute-" Luke mumbled, feeling his legs start to go numb from laying on the bathroom counter, no ground underneath him. "Mm- see? That feels good~" he said, "Doesn't it feel good for you too?" He asked, looking up into the mirror. Clive just nodded, his hair covering most of his face as he gave a sharp thrust forward, and stopped, immediately apologizing- "i didn't mean to i just- it just happened and i-" 

"You did good! Keep going! Just like that!" Luke said, swinging his legs a little. Clive looked down, horniness overcoming his guilt as he started to shove himself in and out of Luke, mouth wide open, drooling, pretty. Luke just thought he was so pretty like this, an incomprehensible mess as he tried not to feel bad for  _ taking advantage  _ of his student. Luke rolled his eyes, yeah right … he reached down, starting to stroke himself as he let Clive do as he pleased, moving just enough so that maybe, possibly, they'd both be able to get off. 

"Luke I- hate this-" Clive said, lowering his head even more. He was alway complaining, bitching and moaning about every little thing. Luke wondered if he was  _ ever  _ happy. "Huh? But you're doing so good!" Luke praised him in an attempt to get him to continue, watching Clive shake his head, "no i mean- i hate-  _ this - _ I hate having to sneak around the school's dirty bathrooms just to spend time with you- it- I just-" Luke blankly stared at the wall … "is this another rant about how you like me? And you wanna be with me? And you  _ loooove  _ me?" He asked, getting a little embarrassed nod … Luke sighed, "... Maybe I'll consider going on a date with you if you can make me cum." He said, "I don't wanna date someone who won't even let me finish, so get to it" he huffed, immediately gasping as Clive gripped his hips, forcing him back onto his length. He was sucking up his tears, much to Luke's surprise, bucking forward like a wild horse into the smaller form underneath him. "Nnh- wait! Calm down!" Luke groaned, arms going Limp as Clive pressed his thumbs into the dimples in Luke's back, "I- c-can't hold it-!" He winced, cumming all of a sudden, filling Luke up like a drug store condom. 

" _ Did you just fucking cum in - n- c-cwivee! _ " Luke moaned, arching as Clive kept going, "don't worry- i can- hha- go for much longer than that." He happily said. "I can't wait- to go out with you- I promise it'll be- nh - fun-" Clive clenched his eyes shut, ramming into Luke, who's voice echoed off the bathroom walls like bouncing bullets. 

Luke nodded, "good! Make it happen!" He said, burying his face in his arms as Clive went straight through him, reaching down, stroking Luke gently. "mmh - Cwive~!" Luke moaned, imagining that he didn't have to force Clive to do this, and that Clive was just this aggressive all on his own. He really started to feel it, tension building up in his chest as Clive rubbed his fingers across Luke's leaky tip. The boy excitedly dripped precum onto the floor, arching his back a little as Clive began to stroke him, producing a wet, slippery noise, hand dripping with love from Luke. "Oh g-gosh- " Luke covered his mouth rolling over onto his side a little bit as he came. His body quaked, and he felt a chill run down his spine as he pelted the floor with the liquid. A lot came out, he was a very potent alpha, swelling up to knot, but not having anything to knot into … 

Clive had done the same, not knotting at all, just very quietly finishing, pulling himself out of Luke and adding to the mess on the floor … "mm - I want a nap-" Luke mumbled, and Clive smiled, clearly happy that Luke felt good. "Wanna go to sleep in the car?"

"Hmf- no- I want to make fun of you for wearing panties-" 

"I- Omegas get wet! and with the little stunts you pull all the time i'll be dripping down my leg if I don't wear something that can catch it!" 

"Panties-" 

"Ughhh i hate that word-" Clive mumbled … Luke was just giggling, "I love you" he said, curling himself up on top of the counter, like a little obnoxious cat … 

Clive blushed, "I love … you too-" he said … his heart was racing.


End file.
